Hamel Vs Raiel Another Silly Heroes' Duel
by ravenf6
Summary: Tired of thier constant bickering/fighting, Oboe hatches a plan to stop the madness. But with with idiots such as these, how can such a feat be accomplished? Rated Teen for violence and minor profanity. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Violinist of Hamlin, or its characters.

Author's notes: I was bored one day and thought this would be fun to explore. It's not much, but please read and review. More will be added in due time.

-Hamel Vs Raiel: Another Silly Hero's Duel-

part 1: The glove slap... again.

It was a day like any other, nothing in particular, birds were singing and a light wind rustled the trees-

"-Aaagh!! What's the meaning of this?!". Raiel screamed, dressed in an outfit of white and green, it at a glance, it was like a marching band out fit, but was tailored to his own tastes, a large hat with a silver plated monogrammed 'R' on it. He looked at his precious golden piano: someone had vandalized it with lots of graffiti. "My piano's ruined!" As great as his anguish was, so was his anger. It took little time for him to find as suspect: "Hamel! What have you done to my piano?"

Hamel was lounging against a tree, dressed in white and black, the minstrel looked lazily towards the morning sky, with his big violin close by."Straw colored hair came out from underneath his pointed hat. "What do you mean, Raiel?"

"THIS!" The pianist pointed to his instrument. Various slanders were scrawled in black, all of them insulting. "Who else would write garbage like this?!"

"Ugh, what is it this time?" A girl grumbled, her red hair under a simple hat that matched her dress. "It's too early for this kind of thing."

Perched on the girls shoulder was a small black crow."Not with their stupidity, it isn't." Oboe sighed. " What is this time?" He flew over towards the two quarreling friends.

"Hamel scribbled on my piano!" Raiel flustered.

"Did not." Hamel said flatly.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Raiel pointed to a hastily scrawled mess. "It says _'Calligraphy by Hamel- Hero of Justice' _on it."

Hamel examined the writing on it and said only "So? Maybe it was a crazy fan of mine."

"Fan, my foot! Who'd go for a selfish chump like you?"

Flute and Oboe shook their heads, arguments like this were uncommon between the two friends, they tended to butt heads over the slightest things.

"It's a good thing Trom and Sizer aren't here to see this." The crow began. Their other companions, the prince of Dal Sengo and the former leader of the Mazoku's Hawk Army were helping to rebuild the fallen kingdom, leaving them to some free time.

"This won't go unpunished!" Raiel stomped to his piano. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"Try it if you can, Raiel!" Hamel walked back to the tree and picked up the big violin. "I'll put you down just like the last time!"

Flute and Oboe watched from the sidelines, when the arguments got heated enough, the two resorted to fighting with their magical music. Both were proficient in their skills, which served them well in battling the many demons that troubled the world. The Mazoku Army being the most prominent threat with its three Kings of Hell spearheading the war on humanity. It was for this reason that Hamel and his friends traveled to their domain, the Northern Capital, in order to defeat them. But the trek was long, and more often than not, Hamel's sense of direction got them lost, and subsequently incensed.

Oboe knew exactly what Hamel and Raiel were capable of, but they never brought their full power to bear against each other. Flute could only pray on the crucifix on her neck and pray for a swift, painless end to this farce.

Hamel and Raiel faced each other, with both their instruments at the ready. The tension was growing thick, as the first made was move.

"Take this, Hamel! Piano Buster!!" Raiel hurled his piano right at his opponent.

"Try this on! Violin Cannon!!" Hamel did likewise.

On the sidelines, Flute and Oboe watched in embarrassment., especially at what happened when both 'attacks' hit: Raiel's eyes bulged as the violin smashed into his brow. Hamel fared no better- the piano collided with his chin. The respective impacts send both duelists reeling off their feet, half-dazed with pain.

"You have got to be kidding me." Flute face faulted.

"How I still bother with these two, I'll never understand.." Oboe shook his head...

Not long after they were struck down, Hamel and Raiel went at it again, reducing the already ridiculous fight to a cloud of dust with fists, legs, instruments and insults flying. It was pathetic to watch time and time again.

Oboe's eyes lit up; he had an idea. But first; "Flute, would you be so kind"

Oblivious as they were, Hamel and Raiel still grappled with each other until something blunt and heavy came crashing down on their heads. "Are you two idiots done yet?!" Flute thundered, holding a large silver cross in her hands.

"Ow... What do you think you're doing!?" Hamel thundered with a large lump on his brow.

"Flute, why did you hit me!?" Raiel complained, his own lump doubled in pain.

Oboe fluttered around their heads before speaking. "Look at you two- the 'Hero of Justice' and the 'Warrior of Love' behaving like this? Pandora would be ashamed!"

As much as that hurt the two, their mentor had a point.

"So, what do you suggest?" Raiel asked.

"A gentleman's duel!" Oboe's face turned grim.

The skies above boomed with thunder. No one knew it due to the mess, but the clouds formed overhead while the fracas dragged on.

"..You're kidding, right?" Hamel asked.

"No! If you two are serious about this, perhaps we should settle this once and for all."

Flute didn't like the sound of that. "Oboe, are you crazy?"

"Not really." the crow whispered. "It's all part of my plan, trust me." Then he turned to Hamel and Raiel. "Now if you two are finished, we'll be on our way."

"To the North?" Raiel asked. His answer was met with a feathery slap to the face. "Ouch!"

"Don't be stupid! We're going to Dal Sengo!"

"Ha, you got in trouble." Hamel taunted, but his childish act earned him a good scratch between the eyes. "Argh!!"

"That goes double for you!" Oboe squawked "If we're going to do this, we'll do it right. We know someone there who can tell us a thing or two about proper dueling..."

End of Part 1


	2. To Dal Sengo we will go

Disclaimer: I don't own the Violinist of Hamln or its characters. I'm just doing this story for fun.

Author's note: I think I already said it before, but there's going to be some minor profanity in this story, so if you guys aren't already aware, I'm giving you a heads up right now.

-Hamel Vs. Raiel: Another Silly Heroes' Duel

Part 2: To Dal Sengo we will go...

The trek to Dal Sengo went unusually quiet. Hamel and Raiel grumbled about why they were headed there, but objections were quickly silenced when Flute had used some rope in their supplies to tie them up. For the better part of the journey, neither of the musicians said a word, even more impressive was the fact that there was enough rope to take the big violin and gold piano into account.

"Isn't it a nice day, Flute?" Oboe chirped. "Not too hot, the wind's blowing, a perfect day for a hike."

Flute had to agree, without Hamel's stupidity fouling things up, it was pleasant. Even more so was the fact that if things got ugly right now, she had her trusty 'wrath of god' cross to beat some sense into him or Raiel.

Hamel's face was wrenched in a frown, he did not like this at all. "This sucks! Why does a great hero like me have to do something so stupid!" Flute brought her cross to bear on his head almost immediately. "OW!! Dammit, Flute! Why do you keep hitting me?!"

"Because you deserve it." Flute answered cheerfully.

"Ha-chan, maybe you should give it up." Raiel spoke. He found the situation embarrassing himself, but a few blows from Flute's cross was quick to humble the piano-toting warrior. "All you're going to get is more lumps if you continue."

"Raiel, when did you get to be such a wimp?"

"I'm just saying this to make things easier on the both of us."

"Bite me!" Hamel head-butted Raiel in the face, causing the latter to stumble "Hey! Don't you dare fall on me!"

"Uh, I can't stop myself, from- whoa!!" Raiel teetered , what made it wore was the gold piano strapped to his back.

Hamel now realized his error and tried to run, but his ill-fated attempt jerked Raiel forward, bringing forth the inevitable. "Oh no! A hero as great as me can't afford to die like this- it'd be the end of the story!"

"If I go, I won't go alone!" Raiel thundered with a maniacal look in his eyes. "DIE, HAMEL!!"

Oboe and Flute could only watch as the kamikaze pianist fell on top of a screaming Hamel. The ground shook as the 500 kilo instrument and its master slammed on top of unfortunate violinist. The silence was broken with muffled shouting from under the piano.

"Oboe," Flute began. "Do you remember why Raiel decided to get such a heavy piano?"

"I'm afraid whatever answer we're looking for has been squashed." The crow sighed. "Well, no sense in watching these two suffer: The sooner we get to Dal Sengo, the better.."

The skies above the Northern Capital were black as night. It had been eighteen years since the demons of the world were released from their prison. The Mazuko had gathered and built their evil kingdom at the northernmost part of the world, Standing as their testament to the conquer the world.

Within the foul corridors of the castle, the three Kings of Hell were gathering to a meeting.

"This is so stupid!" A loud, gruff voice thundered. "They've lost the box again!?" The creature that bellowed was a gigantic two-headed dragon dressed in heavy armor. This was Drum, King of the Phantom Dragon Army of Hell. Impatient as always, he gritted the teeth in his mouths as he glared daggers at the smaller creature in his sights. "Guitar! What's the meaning of this?!"

Guitar was the King of the Super Beast Army of Hell. He was a dog for the most part, but the lower half of his body was that of a centaur, but instead of a horse-like body, there was a wild dog that jointed to his waist. The armor the beast king wore was like that of the ancient romans of old, but with a little modern extravagance. He didn't like it when Drum was angry, which was most of the time, but that wasn't the issue. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Drum. But you know how easy it is to lose something like that."

"Cut the crap!" Drum roared. "It's your stupid beasts that had the box and lost it! A matter this important should have been handed over to me and my dragons!"

"As it should have been." Guitar bowed to the raging Drum. "But sometimes even the best plans can go astray. Surely, it would be a better idea if you set out to look for the box itself."

Drum was about to object when the idea registered into his heads: If he found the box, he would gain favor in the eyes of the Mazuko's leader, who was trapped inside. "Hey, you just might have something there, you little mutt."

This was what Guitar had wanted. He may not of been as powerful as the dragon king, but he was crafty. "Indeed, Lord Bass would indeed be proud."

"_How so?"_ an eerie voice snaked into the chamber. Out of the darkness stepped out a fearsome figure, a head with skin like a corpse, with a gaze like stone . Underneath his military-styled hat, the head was held in in the hands of his host: A man dressed in a suit of white and black. Under a head of black hair, this unfortunate soul was no more than a puppet to the head, even his once-proud blue eyes were foggy. This was Bass, the King of the Dark Law Army. Among the kings of hell, Bass held the most power, his vast army of undead warriors and spellcasters was something to be feared. His own black magic was the stuff of nightmares. No matter how much Guitar and Drum argued, when Bass talked, they listened. "Do you mean to tell me that Pandora's Box has been lost again?" Bass' voice was like gravel, when combined with that of his human host, the effect was ungodly.

"Um, I'm afraid so, Lord Bass." Drum knelt on his considerable knees. "Guitar's incompetent beasts lost it."

Bass shifted himself towards the warrior king and frowned. "You disappoint me, Guitar.."

"A minor setback, I assure you." the dog said nonchalantly. "One that'll be easily remedied. And there is one more thing we'll need to address."

"Indeed. The key and the traitor, Sizer."

Drum Stomped forward. "You leave that winged rat to me, Lord Bass! I'll drag her back here in no time!"

Bass grinned. "Then I'll leave it to both of you. Don't you dare fail me."

the dragon king bowed again as Bass left. Then he turned to Guitar. "Just you wait, you little bag of fleas: I'll have this rapped up before you know it. Now where did your fleabags lose the box?"

Drum produced a piece of paper and began to read: "According to my sources, the box was last seen a few miles north of the ruins of Dal Sengo..."

It was hard to believe the sight when Hamel and his friends arrived at the outskirts of Dal Sengo. At one time, this kingdom was home to some of the greatest swordsmen the world has ever known, with its royalty as the cream of the crop. They had been longtime friends and allies of the neighboring Duchy of Sforzando, serving as guardians. But that was before the Mazuko came. Like a flood, the demons reduced the kingdom to rubble, leaving only a few people alive. Among them, the crown prince Trombone.

Trom spent most of his time rebuilding Dal Sengo with the people that survived the Mazukos' attack.

He stopped to sweat from his brow. "Phew!" At that moment he heard the sound of clanking foot steps. "Not again.." he muttered silently as he re adjusted the crown on his head. Though he was only 13, Trom had a serious burden on his blue-grey haired head: In the time before the Mazuko came, he was arrogant and petty, thinking little of the people. It wasn't until after the deaths of his parents and traveling with Hamel and his companions did he learn humility and respect for others. Now he had to get to work rebuilding his homeland.

"Prince Trom!" one of the soldiers called out. "We must speak with you!"

"What's the trouble?" the prince asked.

"We found a suspicious looking group of people or our borders."

Trom put a hand to his sword. "Intruders? Bring them to me at once."

As the soldiers left, Trom sighed. Rebuilding Dal Sengo was hard enough without having dodgey vagrants passing by. Right now the orders were to rebuild the residential area before starting on the castle, so it was a mess. Pacing around the site of the former throne room, Trom awaited to dispence judgment.

"Hey, the guilty party's here!" called out a harsh female voice.

"Bring them in." Trom sat on the throne as well as he could while a woman with wings and red armor led in the motley group with a large monogrammed scythe. Her blond hair was something remarkable, when coupled with her demeanor and scythe, one tended to recall what is said about a rose having its thorns.

At one time, Sizer was known and feared as the leader of the Mazuko's Hawk Army. Now she sought repent for her crimes. To this end, she joins Hamel's group as the journeyed northwards, but when Trom went to Dal Sengo to rebuild the kingdom, she insisted on helping. She enjoyed her position in the reconstruction as captain of the guard.

Yet neither she or Trom were prepared for who they had to deal with: Hamel and his group. "So, what are you guys doing over here?"

"It's all Raiel's fault!" Hamel yelled. "He's acting like a damn pansy again!"

"Not so!" the pianist argued. "Hamel scribbled all over my piano!"

"That ugly old thing? I did it a favor."

"You're a lying little bastard, Hamel!"

"Go jump in a lake!"

Sizer couldn't take any more. "That's enough! BOTH of you!!" Putting the curved edge of her scythe to their necks quickly silenced the argument."

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience." Oboe bowed. "We were hoping to settle their fighting once and for all."

"So?" Trom shrugged. "Let them beat each other's brains out. But that doesn't explain why you've

come all this way here?"

"We were hoping you could help us in organizing a gentleman's duel." Flute elaborated.

"Hmm, now that sounds just-" Then an idea came to Trom, followed with a tiny grin. "-Yes, I think I can help you guys there."

"Actually," Oboe flew to the boy's ear and begin whispering in his ear. The more Trom heard the details, the wider his grin became.

"Hey! What are you two planning!" Hamel demanded. "I see the evil grins you're giving each other!"

"Now let's not be too hasty." Trom got off his throne. "Gentleman's duels aren't entirely uncommon here in Dal Sengo, though we do have certain rules and procedures for them. For someone like you two, we have quite a few options open for you."

Sizer liked where this was going. It was just a pity that Ocarina wasn't here; she would have loved to see what would come of this. "So then, how did this mess start? Insults? Roughhousing? musical instruments?"

Neither Hamel nor Raiel answered.

"All of the above?" Sizer grinned. "This ought to be good. I can't wait to see what kind of painful- er- I mean, fitting duels we can find for these two."

Looking around, Hamel and Raiel could only find their friends with the same expression. Grinning like cats cornering mice. They could only dread at whatever plans they had in store...

End of Part 2...


	3. The Contest Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Violinist of Hameln or its characters.

Author's notes: Special thanks tonight go to Ninjas Wings, who has enojyed this work. This is my first Violinist of Hameln fic, and I'm happy you've embraced it thus far.

-Hamel Vs. Raiel: Another Silly Heroes' Duel-

Part 3: The Contests Begins...

Raiel found this situation embarrassing, and Hamel did nothing to make it any better. If it weren't for the soldiers that flanked them, the brash violinist might have done something they might not have lived to regret. Even so, Trom had a few good 'ideas' for this gentleman's duel Oboe proposed. It wasn't all that bad, the warrior of love thought, Sizer was nearby. At one time they were enemies, but at this end of things found himself attracted to the ex-Hawk King of the Mazuko. At least the sight of her beauty was comforting while Trom opened a dusty tome. Better yet, the soldiers had cut the ropes loose.

"For as long as my people have settled here, there has been a code of conduct for settling disputes through combat. While we try to avoid fights to the death, we usually allow disputes of this nature on a few provisos."

Hamel wished that he could get to his big violin, with the way Oboe Flute had treated him, a dancing in ape suits would be too good for them. "So why don't we skip the formalities and get to the part where I beat Raiel to a pulp?"

Trom closed the book, sending a cloud of dust through the vicinity. "Not so fast Hamel, there are a few provisos, as I've said. First we have-"

"-I've got your proviso right here!" Hamel grabbed Flute by the arm and dragged her in front of Raiel.

"Hamel, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Just work with me here." Hamel fumed.

Raiel felt sweat on his head, he had a feeling what was coming next.

"Take this, Raiel!"

At that instant, Raiel clapped his hands over his eyes. Flute was surprised, something felt out of place.

"...You can open your eyes, now, Raiel." Hamel said in a sweet voice.

The minute Raiel removed his hands, that old feeling hit again like a ton of bricks. "Ngh!!" Falling as if hit in the face with a sledgehammer, his nostrils unleashed a stream of blood.

Hamel had lifted up Flute's skirt and waited for Raiel to let his guard down. Now that his trap was sprung, he felt back to his old spirits. "Bwa ha ha ha! You lose again, Mr. Warrior of Love!"

"D... damn.." Raiel groaned as he lifted his head, only to have it stomped on by Hamel.

A maliciously mischievous grin was on his face as Hamel taunted. "Duel or not, I win again, dumbass!"

Trom had seen enough. "Guards, detain the idiot."

As quickly as Hamel launched into another haughty laugh, a swarm of Dal Sengian soldiers rushed the violinist, beat him to a pulp and bound him in chains, now the arrogant spat was moaning. "Hey, seven against one is cheating!"

Flute and Oboe really wished they could have done without Hamel's whining.

A single shadow was cast over the wilderness. But those who saw the shadow knew something evil was afoot. An airship of the Dragon Fleet hovered in the skies. As much as Drum wanted otherwise, Bass's orders were crystal clear: to retrieve the box as soon as possible. The mighty dragon would have had Guitar march the whole way than sooner look at him, but when one of his own soldiers protested, Bass had silenced the fool with one of his favorite displays of magic: the dreaded Bloody Death Eater. Just seeing the monstrous mouth of the damned was enough to strike fear into all who beheld it, but being devoured by it was a fate worse than death. "Damn it all.."

"Whatever is the matter, Drum?" Guitar asked cheerfully. "The skies are clear on such a day: It's as if the world itself is welcoming us."

"Just shut your mouth, mongrel." Drum growled. "And keep your eyes peeled for that box!"

Drum's airships were large vessels, specially built to accommodate the size of Drum and his dragons, so it was easy for Drum to bring a small contingent of his own beast soldiers along. "Now, now." The warrior king tsked. "All work and no play makes Drum a dull dragon."

"What was that!?" Drum felt a vein pulse on his head. He reached for his favorite mace and brandished it menacingly. "You wanna make something of it?!"

Dragon and beast soldiers shrunk away from the two-headed king of hell. But Drum just feigned alarm. "Of course not! I wouldn't dream of taking you on, o mighty Drum."

The dragon growled for a minute or two before putting his mace away. "...I'll forget you said that, but don't think you'll get off so easy next time." With that, Drum walked over towards the prow of the ship, his arms crossed in thought.

"_... That went better than I thought."_ Guitar mused to himself. He was looking forward to finding the box and presenting it to Bass: Rewards and accolades would be his whereas Drum would have both of his nostrils eating dirt under his paws. The black ship sailed on its wicked journey, entering the outer limits of Sforzando...

In an impromptu courtyard of the ruined castle, Trom had called for a holiday so that the people of Dal Sengo could watch the duel. No one argued with having a day off, so it was easy to cooperate with them. A few of the veteran soldiers had their own ides, but after a hushed conference between Oboe and Sizer, Trom knew exactly what to do. It was now a quarter 'til noon. The people sat on felled collumns

while Hamel and Raiel were put into the center of the courtyard. Flute, Oboe, and Sizer themselves had front row seats for this affair. Though Sizer needed a few extra seats to accommodate her wings.

"So, Oboe." Flute began.

"Yes, Flute?"

"Just what is this plan you have for this duel?"

The crow perched himself on the girl's shoulder, stopping to pick his feathers for dirt. "It's simplicity itself, Flute. If these two want to fight so much, I'll let them have at it."

While Flute wasn't a violent person, she wasn't eager to see what might happen.

"Just relax." Sizer looked at her with a smile. "It won't last long with these two idiots."

"But what if they hurt themselves?" Flute asked. They may act stupidly at times, but she really didn't want to see Hamel or Raiel get hurt.

"These two won't have the stomach for it, trust me." Sizer reassured as she pointed towards Trom, who was now entering the stage with a few soldiers in tow.

"People of Dal Sengo! In the many generations we have dwelt on this land, we have shown the world the might of our swords!"

A cheer rang out from the crowds.

"Today, we have before us, a Gentleman's Duel! We have before us the two combatants who have come to settle their dispute." Here, Trom gestured to Hamel. "To my right we have the violinist whose musical might is known and feared among the Mazukos' ranks. Wielding the big violin, it's Hamel, the Hero of Justice!"

A light applause rippled through the audience.

"Is this the best these bumpkins can muster?" Hamel grumbled to himself. "I'm supposed to be the main character, here."

Trom motioned to the other side of the stage. "and to my left, we have the pianist from the ruins of Anthem. With the golden piano, he sends demons to the underworld. It's the Warrior of Love, Raiel!"

The applause was a bit more enthusiastic, much to Raiel's pleasure. He simply produced a rose and smiled.

"Now before we begin, there are several rules we must go over. First of all, there will be no killings for this duel, so don't even think about it! Secondly, this duel will be involve a series of challenges-this can range from either feats of skill or trial-by-combat. Thirdly, This is a formally sanctioned duel, so there is absolutely no cheating. Any offenses will punishable by torture. Now if all is understood, I must ask that both contestants come to me and shake hands.."

It took a little prodding from the guards before Hamel and Raiel stood face to face. Each of which had a train of thoughts running through their heads..

"_Raiel, you're going to have a fate worse than nosebleeds."_

"_At last you will receive your punishments from Heaven, Hamel.."_

The hands were shook.

"Now let us begin the duel!!" Trom raised his sword to the sky, and the audience cheered.

In their seats, Oboe and Sizer wrung their hands eagerly, but Flute wasn't so sure of it. Yet a little something in the back of her head looked forward to the crow's scheme coming to fruition.

"First, we shall begin with the basics: Let's start with clubs!"

"What!?" Hamel protested. "Don't we usually do things like pistols at ten paces or that kind of crap?"

"You're right." Trom nodded. "Except Dal Sengian rules state no killings in duels. But don't worry, Hamel: we have an excellent program to facilitate your needs."

Raiel was now in his element. "So Hamel! The time for your punishment is neigh!" He stole a quick glance of Sizer. _"This might be my big chance: ...If I can impress Sizer-san.. then maybe..." _The pianist felt his heart flutter at the idea, though he called himself the Warrior of Love, Raiel had not felt the subject as a whole until he saw-

"-Hey!" A voice snapped Raiel out of his sugared thoughts. It was a soldier, pressing a crude wooden club into his hand. "You don't wanna space out during a fight."

Sniggering rippled throughout the crowd as Raiel's face turned red.

"Hey, golden idiot!" Hamel called out, with a club on his own. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Duh!... ready or not Ha-chan.." Raiel broke into a charge. "Here I come!"

Everyone watched as Raiel neared his target, club raised to strike. Hamel, however wasn't taken so easily. "Hey, Raiel! Sizer's waving to you!"

Raiel stopped dead in his tracks. "Really!?" He turned to see. "Where?" And was greeted with a heavy blow to the face and a trip to the ground.

"Ha! You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Hamel towered over his fallen opponent.

The audience responded with mixed applause and jeers.

"You've seen it here, the Hero of Justice; doing what he does best!" Hamel launched into one of his boastful laughs, which turned into a scream. Hamel skipped about, holding his shin.

"Acting like a moron?" Raiel smirked. "That sounds about right."

"How dare you show me up like this!? You key-tickling little pansy?!"

Raiel responded with a bludgeon to the ribs. "Like this, jerk!"

"Agh! So that's how you wanna play, huh? Take this!!" Hamel swung again. But Raiel blocked it. "Hold still, you little gnat!"

"Yeah, like I'll do that: Have at you, Hamel!"

The exchange of insults and blows was turned into another mess secluded in a dust-covered cloud. Few swings of limb and club poked in and out. Along with thuds and angry muttering, it wasn't much for a duel.

Back in the stands, Sizer was getting into things while Flute and Oboe watched on.

"Oboe, just what is is this plan of yours?"

"Hm?" the crow asked.

"Do you really mean to just have Hamel and Raiel beat themselves up?"

"...That's the idea." Oboe nodded.

"But-.. how could you?"

Sizer had heard this as well. "It's what these two want, isn't it?"

"Sizer, not you too?"

The expression Sizer wore was quite serious as she nodded. "True, I'm always up for a good battle. For something like this... it's exactly what Oboe is counting on."

End of part 3


End file.
